


As long as my tears are hidden by the rain

by Tomicaleto



Series: The way home [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Konan is the leader of Ame AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Change is slowly coming to Ame. The sacrifices made to reach this point were big but they can only hope they were worth it
Relationships: Konan & Nagato | Pain, Past Nagato|Pain/Yahiko
Series: The way home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586890
Kudos: 14





	As long as my tears are hidden by the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askani/gifts).



> This is my gift for Askani (tumblr: askanisystem), for Sloaner's Secret Santa, Hope you like it!
> 
> This piece is a part of a bigger AU I'm slowly working on :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It always rains on Amegakure. 

Since Hanzo’s death, not a single day has gone without rain. People in Ame don’t care much for it, they are already used to the weather, considering it almost an advantage in the battle field. Nowadays, it’s an artificial kind of rain, not a consequence of the weather in Ame, as it used to be. Hanzo’s death has brought change to the village. Once an every soldier for themself, it is now becoming a true community. The new leader of Ame protects them all, an angel on top of buildings. Slowly, the place is recovering from years of pain and suffering. Although the borders are still closed and no one leaves without Konan’s knowledge or approval. 

No one knows how she knows what’s going on at all times, but she does. No one complains, she has been doing an incredible job of settling old disputes and improving the living situation of every single citizen, new homes being built with the few resources Ame still has. She formed a small council and her new role reminds the oldest jounins of the kages from the bigger nations. 

People in Ame remember Konan, before she became their angel. Just another war orphan, like many before her. She used to be seen with two young men, both red hairs and extremely talented. Akatsuki was their promise for the future, but not many believed they would succeed. No one really knows what happened with them. Rumours say that Hanzo killed one and then Konan murdered him in return. Nothing is really known about the third one. Some say he went mad, disappearing of the face of the earth, others that he’s still around, supporting Konan from the shadows, swallowing in his grief, making it rain everyday. 

Nagato and Konan let rumours run wild. It’s better if nothing about what happened with Hanzo is known. Yahiko’s death is still painful for them both, their small family broken beyond repair. Nagato can barely get out of bed every day, his sadness impossibly big. He’s usually alone, staying in his tower most of times, supplying chakra to his six paths of pain, having them subtly patrol around the village. He is not as involved as Konan about the paperwork, but likes to hear about her plans and reforms and, in return, keeps her updated to everyone’s whereabouts. Konan wishes she had more time to spend with him, so that both of them could deal with their loss. But there’s a lot of work to be done around the village and the citizens have faith in her. 

There are days where the rain becomes heavier and thunder and lightning invade the sky. The small council Konan had formed with old members from Akatsuki works twice as hard on those days, while Konan leaves early. They don’t question it, knowing it’s a day both she and Nagato need to themselves. She usually compensates it after. Leading a village is completely different to what they had imagined during their childhood. 

In a secluded building, near the southern limit of the village, is a shrine. Yahiko’s body is kept there, laying on a bed of paper flowers made by Konan. No one except her and Nagato visit it, but everyone knows their angel can be found there during the days of heavy rain. In that place, all rumours become true. The building is relatively new compared to the rest of the village, they built it as far as they could of Nagato’s tower, in order to give Yahiko a peaceful place of rest. It has no door and only they know how to get inside. 

She drops into the little entrance, away from the water. Nagato is already there, apparently having been waiting for her and he turns when he hears her land. 

“You’re late, Konan.” He says, blinking. He doesn’t sound bothered at all, and Konan knows he’s not nagging at her but only stating the obvious. That’s better than him not saying anything at all, so she’ll take it for now.

“There were some proposals that needed to be revised before I could come. If we manage to get them through, we may be able to open our frontiers again.” She explains, as they walk through the dark halls before entering the room where Yahiko is. It’s a dark place, like most in Ame, but Konan and Nagato tried their best to clean it. The flower bed is the only part that is illuminated with a soft light. Yahiko looks as if he were sleeping peacefully. His face is neutral, relaxed and both of them like to imagine he’s dreaming with the future they’d imagined long ago. They know it’s not reality, but reality hurts more than lying to themselves. 

“We could finally show the rest of the world our hard work, the peace we have achieved here. No more a little place full of nobodies and killers, but an example to follow.” It sounds ambitious, but it’s what they’ve been dreaming about since they were little children just trying to survive. 

News about what they’re doing in Ame never get out. Apart from ninjas that go out for missions and the genins that leave to take the chunin exams, the village and their citizens are completely isolated. For all the rest of the world knows, Hanzo is still in power and they still are a village full of assassins and war orphans. It’s what they’d decided once Konan was proclaimed leader. Thus they could make the changes needed in the village without altering the status quo with the other nations. 

They stop in front of Yahiko and both of them bow towards the third member of their family. A minute passes in silence. “You should be careful about that.” Comments Nagato, his eyes drinking the sight of Yahiko. He always does that when they visit, as if trying to make up for all the time he’s not there. “Or everything we’ve sacrificed for our cause will have been in vain.” Opinions like that are the ones he usually has about every proposal and plan in regards to the village, not a criticism but not his full support, either. 

She knows he means well and she’s conscious of what’s at stake in their plan. But five years have already passed since Hanzo’s defeat at her hands. It’s time to move forward. Ame cannot survive with ninja missions only. They need trade and stronger alliances. And they cannot continue in this circle of drowning in their sorrow, guilt and misery. 

“I’m aware of the risk I’m taking.” She starts, looking at him with the same expression she shows others when they doubt her capacity or abilities. It’s a look she had developed after unexpectedly becoming the head of Akatsuki and later on, of the whole village. Nagato’s closed his eyes, but he’s paying attention, he always is.

“But every possibility has been considered already. It won’t be easy or quick, and we’ll be careful, but it’ll bring a lot of improvements to the village and the people as well.” She stops and hesitates, considering her next words very carefully. What she’s going to say now can be taken as a low blow by Nagato and that’s not what she wants. Not today, at least. “It’s what Yahiko would have wanted.” She continues, her tone becoming softer, the words falling out of her mouth. “He’s everything I think about every time I have to make a new decision. I ask myself every day if what we’re doing is correct, if it will work, if he’s watching over us, and if he’s proud…” 

She stops when Nagato puts his hand on her shoulder. His expression is almost painful to see and it’s obvious the same questions haunt him too. Today is the only day both allow themselves to be insecure and afraid. They know too well by now that emotions can be a weakness, used by your enemies against you. It was Yahiko’s love for Nagato that made him fall for Hanzo’s obvious trap. Their love is what got him killed. Konan knows Nagato blames himself for his lover’s death, but he never lets her ease his pain. But today, they rely on each other to survive, as they had done all their lives. In front of Yahiko’s body, they can allow themselves to be weak, just a little.

That’s why he pulls her towards him in a one armed hug after she stops talking. He puts his head on her and lets out a soft sigh. His thumb draws smalls circles on her shoulder in his best effort to be comforting. 

“We can only hope he is, Konan.” It’s the only thing he says, staring at Yahiko’s body. His voice trembles, but he doesn’t cry. He hasn’t cried in a long time. Konan sobs softly, only one tear falling from her eye. They remain in silence for the rest of the day. 

Outside, it keeps raining. 

It always rains on Amegakure. 


End file.
